


CALL IT WHAT YOU WANT

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Past Fic, southside serpents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:03:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16545821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Throwback to 1992 where the bad boy corrupting the good girl senario is inverted.Not that there was a LOT of corrupting to do.





	1. ONE | SATURDAY DETENTION

**Author's Note:**

> I've probably told you this before but, I'm obsessed with teen Falice so I decided to turn my one shot (see 1992 Secret Bathroom Meeting) into a full fic. I hope you enjoy!

**Saturday, September** **26th**

**9:00**

FP walked in the classroom indicated for Saturday detention and took a seat on the second row. A raven haired girl sporting a plaid pleated skirt walked in and sat at the desk beside his desk. FP frowned.  _What was Hermione Gomez doing in detention?_  

Before he could lean in and question her, a blonde walked in, catching the corner of FP's eye. She was wearing a leather jacket and a pair of ripped jeans, standing out like a sore thumb in this classroom. FP followed her with his eyes as she snaked through the rows of desks, picking the last seat of the third row much to FP's disappointment. 

He had seen her on the first day of school but it was always from afar. FP didn't know shit about her beside that she was a transfer from Southside High. Listening to his greedy eyes, he turned around in his seat and glanced at the blonde biker. She was doodling on a piece of paper while chewing a piece of gum, eyes casted on notebook, completely ignoring the Bulldog.

He could've whistled at her to get her attention but before he could do so, Mr. Featherhead arrived and closed the door behind him. ''Welcome to Saturday detention everyone. I'm seeing some new faces,'' he said, glancing at Hermione, ''and regulars,'' he continued, now glancing at the blonde in the back. ''I know you'd all rather hang out with your friends or go to the mall than sit in detention with your principal and believe me when I say I feel the same way. I love directing this school but I'd prefer spending my Saturday with wife and dog instead of a group of troublemakers.'' 

Mr. Featherhead grabbed his clipboard with the list of students from today's Saturday detention and started taking presences. ''Hermione Gomez?''

Hermione responded by fancily raised her pencil up, keeping her back straight.

''Alice Smith?'' he continued, looking up to the back of the classroom and FP assumed it was the blonde biker's name given she was the only one seated in the back. 

 _Alice Smith_ , FP noted.  It's a name he'll have to remember. FP looked behind him and Alice winked. He would've smirked at her and flirted back but his name was called.

''Forsythe Pendleton Jones Jr.?'' FP turned around and raised his hand. 

The grey haired man continued until he got to the end of his list and put his clipboard on the desk. 

While Mr. Featherhead had his back turned, FP turned to his neighbor. ''What are you doing here? Did you get your glasses checked recently because I think you confused the school for the mall,'' he said to Hermione. 

The raven haired girl chuckled. ''Thank you for caring about my sight but I think my glasses are very well adjusted.  I can see that ginormous pimple on your forehead from here, Forsythe. Might wanna get rid of that before the yearbook photoshoot,'' she pointed as a call back. 

FP grinned, chewing on his gum, shaking his head. Despite her Catholic school girl look, Hermione was a sassy one. 

''This is _detention_. That means  _no_  talking, Miss Gomez.'' 

Hermione apologized. ''Sorry, Mr. Featherhead. Forsythe started-''

''It's your voice I heard, Miss Gomez. Not Mr. Jones's,'' Mr. Featherhead said. ''I don't want to hear a word from anyone for the next hours...or I'll extend your punition. If I were you, I'd start writing immediately because I expect your essay about why you think you are here on my desk before you leave. Remember,  _1000 words_. No less.''

. 

**15:50**

Just in luck, when FP arrived home from Saturday detention, his dad wasn't. 

''Dad?'' he called.

No response.

Forsythe had promised his son he'd be home all day and would drop FP off at Pop's for his four o'clock to closure shift. It was already three-fifty and from here to Pop's was a long walk. He'll never make it in time. 

Unless he runs.

''Fuck. Fuck,  _fuck_.'' FP sprinted to his room and rapidly changed into his work uniform...who had not been washed. Oh well. It's not like anyone will notice from the back kitchen.

''Am I late? Did Pop notice I'm late?'' FP asked, out of breath as he arrived into Pop's, uniform crinkly from running and being on his bedroom floor for three days. 

Fred look behind his shoulder, seeing Pop whistling and flipping burgers on the grill. ''I don't think so.''

FP sighed in relief and ran a hand through his hair, feeling a bit of sweat. He wiped his hand on his pants. It wasn't very hygienic but, oh well. 

''How was detention?'' Fred asked with amusement. 

The teenager bit down his lip as an image of Alice Smith passed in his head. She certainly made Saturday detention more entertaining for the eyes. ''Not too bad,'' FP replied before making his way to the back to join Pop with in the kitchen. 


	3. TWO | I'D LIKE TO THANK MR. DICKSON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry the chapters are so short, I still need to get familiar with the characters. They will get longer as the story develop, I promise.

**Monday, September 28th**  

**10:01**

''Everyone stand up.''

Confusion flashed on all students' faces on Monday morning at their science teacher's request but obeyed, going to stand at the front of the classroom in messy queue.

''Back in September, each of you strategically picked your seats according to where your friends sat but, this morning, I decided to stir the pot and get you out of your comfort zone by pairing you with new lab partners from other cliques. While it's fun to sit with your best friends, that's not how life works. In the real world, you'll be forced to work with people who are very different from you and you won't have a say in it.''

Groans of depreciation along with whispers of complanings filled the classroom. Mr. Dickson tapped his wooden ruler on the desk to get everyone's attention - and silence - and started assigning the new seats with a threat of detention if he heard another complain.

''Miss Samuels, you'll be paired with Miss Blossom.'' 

Sierra wrinkled her nose and walked to the seat Mr. Dickson had pointed and sat down. Beside her, Penelope grinned excitedly, flashing her braces. Sierra rolled her eyes, wishing Tom was in her Science class. Maybe if he were, she wouldn't have been stuck with nerdy Penelope.

''Next is Mr. Lodge and Miss Gomez.'' Hermione quietly took a seat next to Hiram without protesting and Mr. Dickson continued his placements. ''Mr. Andrews, you'll be paired with Miss Maiden.''

FP snickered, elbowing Fred who narrowed his eyes at him. Mary Maiden was one of those annoying stickler.  Always following defined procedures, the redhead never did anything that might contradict any laws and was very strict about following the rules in any situations whether it's for an assignment or a simple school policy. She really was no fun.

''Enough laughing, Mr. Jones. Go sit with Miss Smith.''  

The teenager was shook for a second.  _What?_  Miss Smith as in  _Alice Smith_? This was FP's lucky day.

A smirk on his lips, FP crossed the distance to his new seat and sat on the seat next to the blonde. 

''We've met before, haven't we?'' Alice asked, raising an eyebrow. 

FP nodded. ''Detention.''

''Right. You're the one who punched his teammate before Friday's game, uh?''

The raven haired Bulldog raised an eyebrow, surprised she was interested in gossips. ''You heard about that? I thought it was hush hush.''

Alice scoffed. ''Nothing stays hush hush at Riverdale High. Not with girls like Hermione and Sierra. They have big fucking mouths.''

Touché.

Mr. Dickson finished assigning places and then, he dove into astronomy for the rest of the hour which wasn't FP's forte. He knew about Mars, Jupiter and all its siblings but the rest was lost in the black hole inside his brain. 

The bell rang and everyone gathered their things to leave.

''What time shall I show up to your house?'' Alice asked, lingering at their lab table. 

FP furrowed his eyebrows, confused. ''My house? What for?''

''The assignment,'' she reminded him. 

''Oh! Sorry, I- Would six be fine? I have football practice after school.'' 

Alice searched inside her backpack and opened her notebook, the same one she had during detention, and handed it to FP with a black marker pen. ''Write your address down, Jones.''

''All done,'' FP said, returning the notebook to its owner. ''And, for your information, everyone calls me FP,'' he added.

''I'll be there at eight. See ya tonight,  _Jones_.''

.

**3:52**

After the last bell, FP dropped his books in his locker, grabbed his sports bag and made his way to the locker room to change for football practice. Surprisingly, when he arrived, only Fred and two other guys were there. 

''Hey, man,'' FP said, joining Fred. 

''Hey,'' Fred replied before bending down to grab his shoulder-pads, passing them over his head. 

FP opened his sports bag and started pulling out his clothes. ''How's working with Mary going,'' he asked with a snicker as searched for his undershirt in his messy bag.  

Fred groaned. ''She's annoyingly strict. I can't even drift off for a second, she'll snap her fingers and bring me back to orders.''

''She'll be a challenge to get in bed.''

Although the saying said 'quiet in the streets, freak in the sheets', FP doubted it applied to the redhead. A girl like Mary Maiden had probably vowed chastity until wedding, therefore was still a virgin. She also probably had never seen nor touched a dick in her life. 

Fred shoved FP. ''Ew, I'm not having sex with Mary.'' 

 

''What are you guys talking about?'' Marty asked as he dropped his stuff next to FP, looking expectantly between the two boys. 

''Fred's new crush.'' 

''What?! No! She's not-''

Marty raised an eyebrow, interested in the hot subject. ''Who is it? I thought you were set on Hermione.'' 

FP smirked and said, ''Mary Maiden.''

Fred narrowed his eyes and Marty bursted out laughing. ''Why did you switch an eight for a three? What the fuck Andrews? Hermione might come from a catholic school but she's not as religious as she made herself look like. I saw her with Lodge last week and he had a hand up her skirt. I bet she's a fine piece of work underneath that plaid skirt and button ups.''

''I'm not into Mary. That's bullshit!'' Fred defended but everyone ignored him and continued teasing and laughing.

''He could've done worse,'' a Hal pointed out, joining the conversation while avoiding FP's eyes, not feeling like getting punched twice by his captain. The shiner on his face was painful enough, he didn't need a second.

''Yeah, there's  _Penelope_ ,'' Marty added, still laughing. 

Fred rolled his eyes. ''Shut up, Mantle.'' 

.

**20:10**

It was rare FP had anyone over at his house. His father's drinking problem made the teenager hesitant to invite people over. Even Fred never stepped inside the Jones household and he was FP's best friend. In the past,Fred had tried to come in so many times but every time FP found an excuse like his dad had the stomach flu or that he had a night shift at the factory and was sleeping - which was half a lie. His dad was indeed sleeping but not for the same reason. 

But, when Alice invited herself over after Science class, FP couldn't say no. That's a lie. He could have but, did he want to?

Just in luck, Forsythe had a night shift at the factory so he wouldn't be home tonight when Alice will pass. Thank god.

Alice showed up on the Jones's doorstep at eight past ten. FP answered the door and almost choked on his own saliva when he saw Alice. She had ditched her flanel and tied it around her waist, giving FP a full view of her bustier and, by default, a nice glimpse of her boobs. FP swore she did it on purpose because the look she gave him as she brushed past him to get inside wasn't nothing.

Or, at least that's what he told himself.

He led her to his bedroom and they got all of their stuff out, ready to work of their Science assignment. They sat on FP's bed, Alice on the end of the mattress and FP at the head, textbooks opened in front of them as the two scanned they pages to find informations. 

''How good at science are you, Jones?'' Alice asked, raising an eyebrow.

FP snorted. ''Astronomy? Not so much.''

He had a 'D' in his last test and had to climb the slope and get at least a 'B' on this assignment if he wanted to stay on the football team. FP had planned to work hard with Fred on this assignment but things took a different turnure this morning when Mr. Dickson decided to change binomes. Now, if FP fails Science, he's gonna have to blame it on Mr. Dickson because  _he_  paired him with Alice.

''Me neither.''

''I'm good at  _anatomy_  though. I can recite all the arteries.''

Alice raised an eyebrow, mildly interested. ''Can you really?''

FP chuckled, shaking his head. ''Not really.'' He scooted closer to the middle of the bed, pushing his textbook on the side a bit. ''I know the carotide, though. And, the femoral,''  FP said with a playful smile, knowing very well those were both erogenous zones. He's not as stupid as people made him out to be. 

''Right, Einstein. Everybody can recite words. It doesn't mean anything. Do you even know where the carotid and femoral arteries are?'' Alice raised her eyes from her textbook, her blue eyes looking into his and biting her lip.

As a response, FP smirked and that's where they realized their assignment was  _never_  going to get done. Sorry not sorry, Mr. Dickson.

They didn't know who started it but Alice had joined FP at the head of the bed and was now straddling him, mouth on his as his hands moved up and down her sides, feeling the warmth of her skin and the delicate fabric of her lace bustier underneath his fingertips. Alice's hands were in FP's hair, tugging at the dark locks while deepening the kiss. A moan left his lips and the blonde smirked. 

FP broke the kiss, an amused smirk on his lips. ''Well, well. Looks like we're going to fail brightly.''

''I say we're excelling at anatomy. Don't you, FP?'' 

FP's smirk widen, hands wandering down to the blonde biker's butt over the denim of her jeans, making her gasp in surprise. She leaned down to kiss him, hands snaking underneath his white tee shirt, feeling the defined muscles. FP's lips moved to her jaw and to her neck, making her moan, nails scratching at FP's back, leaving red marks behind. 

Seconds later, FP's tee shirt was pulled off and thrown on the floor right before dipping in and kissing between Alice's breasts, sucking at the skin and she put her hand to the back of his head, keeping him there.  _Yes_.

After that, more clothes started to come off and more and more skin was revealed until they were fully naked, science textbooks long forgotten. This was much better than working on their assignment anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, don't forget to leave comments and kudos, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Falice being paired together in Science? FP telling the Bulldogs Fred was into Mary? Alice inviting herself to FP's? Falice fooling around instead of doing their assignment? Why do you think FP punched Hal?


	4. THREE: FORSYTHE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the love on the two last chapters, it means a lot to me <3 Keep it up!

**Tuesday, September 29th**

**8:58**

After an all nighter with Alice Smith, FP had trouble waking up for school on Tuesday morning. His dad had banged on his door, yelling at his son to wake up and FP almost didn't hear him. He was  _that_  tired. Not because Alice had worn him off in bed - he had an  _excellent_  stamina. It's just that with school, football practice/games and working a Pop's, keeping a regular sleeping schedule wasn't easy. Now that he had to up his grades, it was going to get tougher. 

FP sat down behind his Math class's desk, rubbing his face with his hands in hope to wash his fatigue away. The bags under his eyes were darker than yesterday but they've seen worse. 

''You look like hell, man. Did you have any sleep last night?'' Fred said, taking a seat next to him. 

''Thanks, Andrews. You look good too.''

Fred glanced at his best friend again and pulled his eyebrows. It was hard to believe FP Jones was a ladies man with this appearance. His hair were unruly and although his white tee shirt was covered by his heavy, yellow and blue varsity jacket, Fred knew it came from FP's bedroom floor and not his dresser. Oh FP...

''Are you in tonight?''

''Yeah. Five to closure.'' 

Fred raised an eyebrow. ''You think you're gonna hold up?''

With a snort and an eye roll from FP as response, Fred dropped the subject. 

.

**12:21**

FP walked down the aisles of the library, checking the numbers until he found the aisle 224. He had been drinking water from the fountain when a hand hovered the back of his jeans, squeezing once through the fabric, when an invitation to aisle 224 in ten minutes was purred into his ear. FP's lips had turned into a smirk, recognizing Alice's perfume and soft voice.

To the teenager's surprise, the library wasn't vacant during lunch hour. Students occupied the seats, books set on the tables right next to their lunch. The librarian had smiled at FP as he had walked through the doors and he politely returned it. 

221.

222.

223.

 _224_.

A smug smirk curled on FP's lips when he saw the biker blonde waiting for him at the end of the historical aisle, red and black mesh shirt giving him a good view of her bra. Her leather jacket was on the floor right next to her bag, a pack of smokes threatening to spill from the pocket. Alice made eye contact with the Bulldog and bit down her bottom lip seductively. ''Took you long enough,'' she pointed. 

''I've never been here before.'' 

''I don't come here often either. It's not really my scene.'' FP crossed the distance between them, joining Alice at the end of the aisle. ''But, I'll let you on a little secret: 224 is my favorite.''

FP plucked a book from the shelves, reading the cover and huffed amusedly. ''Historical politics?'' he asked with an arched eyebrow.

Instead of replying, Alice grabbed him by the collar of his tee shirt and pulled him closer, crashing their lips together. FP kissed back, one of his hands coming on her lower back, pressing her against him while his other snaked up on Alice's side, feeling her skin under the thin top. Her dark painted nails curled into his tee shirt, grazing at his chest before let go of it. 

FP moved his lips lower and grabbed her leather clad thigh as he kissed her neck, a soft moan leaving her lips, right before capturing them in a kiss. 

No wonder aisle 224 was Alice's favorite. No one ever needed books from the historical politics aisle and it was in the far back of the library. Perfect for secret make out sessions. 

FP's jacket joined Alice's on the floor before he hoisted the blonde up, her skirt ridding up, and backed her against the shelf, praying to god it was sturdy enough and wouldn't betray them. Alice smiled through the kiss, very on board with their new position. 

While it was exciting to make out in the library, it was very restrictive. They had little space and couldn't make any sounds...or else they'd risk getting caught.  

The teenagers pulled away, both panting and stared into each other's eyes with lust. ''Are we going to have sex here? With all those nerdy virgin ears around us?'' FP questioned, a thrill of excitement running through his head at the thought of fucking between two shelves. Alice stole a kiss from him. ''Do you think you'll be able to keep quiet?''

Although no one ever talked about it, there was indeed a written rule saying having any type of sexual activities on school grounds was  _prohibited_. It was common sense. And, if it came to Mr. Featherhead's ears that two of his students had sex in his library, they would both get  _expelled_. With their current financial situation, FP wasn't sure his dad would appreciate that. It wouldn't look great on his college application for sure. 

Alice chuckled. ''You'd be surprised of all the things I excel at, Jones.'' 

At that, FP felt his pants tightening, creating ideas in his head. What 'things' was she talking about? Was it her blowjob skills because he'd  _love_  to experience more of that. FP thought that Vixen sucked him good two weeks ago but, now that Alice Smith's lips had been on him, he's not sure anyone could beat that. 

''But, no. We're not going to.'' She freed herself from FP's grip, booties touching the tiled floor. ''You'll have to wait until tonight...you know, for our  _Science_ _assignment_.'' 

Knowing his dad would be having another night shift tonight, the coast was clear to invite Alice over but, FP had other obligations he couldn't cancel. Not even for a good fuck. ''I'm working until closure tonight.'' 

''That's too bad, uh?'' Alice bent down to grab her bag and jacket, giving FP a perfect glance at her ass. He chewed down his bottom lip at the sight.  _Fuck, he wanted to tap that_. Her leather mini outranked the cheerleaders's uniform without hesitation. Icing on the cake: he bet that Alice was wearing some skimpy underwear and not obligatory biker shorts. ''I guess I'll see you in class then.''

.

**Friday** **,** **October 2nd**

**21:52**

FP didn't hear of Alice until Friday. Friday was also a game night...and, be default the night his old man chose to invite his buddies at home for a drink.

It was almost ten when FP came home from the game. He was supposed to drop his bag, change and go to Mantle's for an after-game party but his plans were cancelled as soon as he stepped inside, the strong smell of whiskey filling his nostrils.

''Dad?'' 

No response. His truck was outside, he was home. 

''Dad?'' he tried again but still nothing. FP toed off his shoes and walked down the hall, following the alcohol odor. ''I'm home. We won against Greendale, I-'' FP stopped himself mid sentence as he stepped into the living room. '' _Shit_.''

Forsythe was passed out on their couch, a bottle of whiskey smashed on the floor, the brown liquid spilled around it. He must've passed out holding it. 

Dropping his bag on the floor, FP sighed and went to the kitchen to grab a cloth and the trash to clean up the mess on the floor before his dad would wake up and step on the pieces of glass. Last thing they needed was for Forsythe to get injured becuase of his drinking habits. How would they pay the bills? Certainly not with FP's part-time job a Pop's.

Having to clean up behind his dad became part of FP's routine. Every Friday nights he'd come home to empty beer bottles scattered around and a drunk father - sometimes passed out, sometimes not. On night he was still awake, Forsythe didn't have a clear mind. He'd pick up fights over silly things and once even hit his son. Sometimes, some of his dad's buddies were still there when FP came home and FP was quick to understand how pigs they were. Swearing left and right, talking shit about their wives and even  _puking_  on the floor. Honestly, it was nothing to be proud of. 

FP was in the middle of cleaning up the sticky top of the table when the doorbell went off.

The teenager stiffened and stopped his cleaning. Who was that?

He checked the clock on the wall, realizing it was ten-thirty.  _Fuck_. That must be Fred. FP had told him he'd meet him at his place in fifteen minutes. Fred must've been sick of waiting and decided to come and see what's taking so long. 

The doorbell went off again, and again, and again. FP furrowed his eyebrows. Fred  _never_  pressed the doorbell repeatedly.

The raven haired boy set the cloth on the table and answered the door. Instead his fellow Bulldog and best friend, a beautiful blonde stood on his doorstep. 

'' _Alice_?''

In any other situation, FP would've been happy to see her but his father was passed out on their couch and his house  _reeked_  of alcohol. 

''Are you going to let me in, or?'' Alice asked, arching an eyebrow. ''If I stay outside any longer, my left boob is going to freeze off.''

FP hesitated for a few second and reluctantly let her in, opening the door to his darkest secret, the one tried to cover it all up for  _years_.

To his surprise, she didn't make any comments about the strong smell of whiskey nor his father's passed out figure of the couch. She knew better than to stick her nose in the Jones's businesses.

Alice took off her jacket, setting it on the arm of the lazy-boy chair. It was no surprise she was cold, she only wore a bustier and an open wave knit sweater under her jacket. Not a very smart choice for an October night. ''I thought you'd be at Mantle's party. I took a chance by coming here.''

''I intended to go but...yeah.'' FP nodded at his dad.  

 

 returned to the table he wasn't finished cleaning. While it was rude to clean while having guests over, he didn't really have a choice. He knew very well his dad won't clean up when he'll wake up from his deep sleep. 

''You don't have to be embarrassed. I'm not gonna judge you over your dad's alcohol problems, FP,'' she said, picking up two empty bottles from the floor and carried them to the kitchen.

FP heard the clinking of the glass bottles and whirled his head around, seeing the blonde carrying bottles. ''What are you doing? You don't have to clean up after my dad.'' 

''Neither do you. You're not his damn servant,'' Alice pointed. ''He's an adult and should be looking out for you, not the other way around.''

Ever since his dad started drinking on the daily, a lot of his responsibilities had fallen on FP's shoulders because all his old man cared about was his six pack of beer he'd be downing the second he gets home from work. Most of the time, their fridge was empty bare from a carton of milk. Home cooked meals had been replaced by take out boxes and their weekly father-son dinner at Pop's had been replaced by FP getting a job at the infamous diner.

What would Forsythe do without FP? He could barely take care of himself, let alone do the laundry or cook.

''If I don't, who will?'' FP snapped. 

He sighed, regretting it immediately. Alice was trying to help and he yelled at her.  _Wow_ , he's acting like his father when he's had too many beers... Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree, uh? That thought made the teenager froze. No. No,  _no_. FP had sworn himself he would  _never_  become him. 

Alice narrowed her blue eyes at him. ''Hey! Do  _not_  talk to me on that tone,'' she warned. ''If I wanted to get yelled at, I would've stayed at home.''

''Sorry,'' he apologized. ''It's just-'' FP pinched the bridge of his nose and, recognizing the gesture as a sign of stress, Alice joined him on the floor. He sensed the proximity of her body and looked up. ''If I don't clean up and cover his track, our nosey neighbor will call the child protective services again and I might get taken away this time. They've had an eye on my dad for a couple months and if I get taken away, he will have  _no one_. I'm all he has, Alice, I can't leave him. What will he do without me?''

If the situation was in reverse, FP could easily go to Fred's. They've been best friends for a long time and his dad loved him. When they were kids, they used to have sleepovers every weekends and would spend the whole summer together. Still today, the Andrews invited FP for dinner at least once a week and FP couldn't be more happy to skip a take out meal. Mr. Andrews was more of a father figure to him than his biological father was.

''No one knows. Beside you.''

Alice offered him a soft smile and put her hand over FP's in support. ''Consider your secret safe with me.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter, please don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Fred worrying about his friend? Falice's library rendez-vous? FP letting Alice in about his dad? Alice being there for him and not judging him?


	5. FOUR: SWEET CHILD O' MINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a lot longer than the previous ones, I hope you like it.

**Saturday, October 3rd**

**12:00**

Marty showed up at the diner with a couple guys from the team, a herd of blue and yellow jackets passing through the single door.

''Jones!'' Marty's voice called, seeing him balancing empty plates in one hand and drinks in the other. FP looked up when he heard his name. ''Where were you last night? You know it's a  _rule_  to be present at every after-match parties.''

Unknown to the public eye, the Bulldogs have a book of rules they must follow to be a part of the team. At the start of every season, all new players have to sign the book and agree to follow all rules. If one violated a rule and, by example didn't attend an after-match party, Marty threatened to kick them out of the team. Except, Coach still had the last word on who was in the team and not so...Marty can shove his rules up his ass.

''Sorry man, I had a...stomach flu,'' FP covered up, hoping Marty wouldn't press in for more infos. ''I threw up on the way home and didn't stop until two in the morning. Trust me, it was best I stayed home.'' 

The bulldog frowned. ''Shouldn't you be at home if you were sick?''

_Caught. Think fast, FP._

''Weirdly enough, I'm feeling brand new. So, maybe it was more of an upset stomach than stomach flu.''

Marty hummed, still perplexe. ''Better show up on Friday.'' FP nodded at his captain. ''Now, bring me my usual. With an extra onion rings order. I'm so hungry, I could eat a whole cow.''

''Coming right up!'' 

.

**18:54**

Some spent their Saturday night at the Twilight drive-in, making out in a car with a movie in the background while the party animals liked to get ready for parties with their girlfriends or pre-gaming at their best bud's house. FP, he, was stuck at the diner, wiping the counter and tables clean. 

It was nearing seven o'clock and the diner was almost empty except for a couple sharing a booth and an man in his forties at the counter. The latter stood and left a twenty on the counter, right next to his empty plate. FP nodded at the man, grabbing the dollar bill and politely wished him a good evening. Putting the cloth over his shoulder, FP cashed in the money in the register, putting the rest in his apron's pocket as tip.

While he was doing so, the bell above the door signed, signaling a new customer walked in. 

''Hey handsome. I'll have a vanilla milkshake and an order of fries. Don't burn them.''

FP's eyes snapped upwards to meet the figure that had previously interrupted the stillness of the diner. A smirk formed on his face as his eyes lander on the girl that haunted his dreams. She had told him she'd show up at the diner yesterday. Like promised, there she stood.

_“What are you doing tomorrow?” Alice had asked, sitting up in FP's bed, smoking a cigarette in nothing but her underwear._

_FP stared at the ceiling, still naked under the blanket, savoring the intimate moment. “I’m working.”_

_“Until…” She raised an eyebrow, using an old plate on FP's nightstand to use as ashtray._

_“Until eight.”_

_“And after that?”_

_He thought for a moment, playing the busy card. ''I don't know. I might go to Fred's.''_

_''What would you say if I passed by?''_

_FP looked up at the blonde, furrowing his eyebrows. ''At Pop's?''_

_She nodded, taking the last puff of her cigarette and killing it in the plate. She set it aside and joined FP, sliding a leg on each side of his hips. The teenager watched her with hungry eyes, his hands coming up automatically to knead at her butt._

_“Then, I'll be going home, I guess.”_

''No burger?''

''No burger,'' she confirmed. 

FP frowned in confusion. ''How can you come at Pop's without ordering a burger? It's Pop's trademark menu! Along with milkshakes.'' 

The boy went to work and prepared Alice's milkshake

''I'm simply not hungry for a burger.'' She paused, leaving over the counter a bit, exposing her decolté. FP bit down his bottom lip, swallowing his burning envy to reach out but figured it was inappropriate to grope someone in a familial diner - even more so when you work there. ''I'm keeping space for the dessert.''

The raven haired boy raised a suggestive eyebrow, watching her as she grinned down at him. ''May I ask you what you are having for desert?'' 

FP placed the vanilla milkshake on the counter, right in front of her. 

Alice gave him a thoughtful look. ''I'm not sure yet.'' She picked the cherry from the whipped cream mountain and put it whole in the mouth, twisting her tongue expectedly so the tail would knot. 

She pulled it out of her mouth, setting the perfectly knotted cherry tail next to her milkshake and took a sip.

FP called an order of fries from Pop and the man send one back immediately. He set the basket on the counter, right in front of the vanilla milkshake when the blonde biker caught something from the corner of her eye.

''Does it work?''

She pointed at an old jukebox with yellow and orange lights by the doors of the diner. 

FP nodded. ''Yes. Although no one uses it, Pop insists to keep it. He says it reminds the customers of the diner's roots.''

''Does it plays good music? I swear if I hear another  _Backstreet Boys_  hit I'm gonna smash my head against the counter.''

''You have a hatred for boy bands?'' FP asked, amused.

She shrugged, taking a fry between her fingers, cutting it in two with her teeth. ''Meh. Not my cup of tea.'' 

''What do you listen to?''

''Wait and see.''

Pulling out a few coins from her pocket, Alice walked over to the jukebox and tapped the glass, following the rhythm of a melody, while reading the titles available.  _Def Leppard_ ,  _Michael Jackson_ ,  _Prince_ ,  _Tina Turner_ ,  _Aerosmith_ ,  _Whitney Houston_ ,  _Poison_. In the end, she pressed an orange button and choose  _Sweet Child O' Mine_  by  _Guns N Roses_. 

From his spot behind the counter, FP watched as Alice swayed her hips to the side, following the beat of the song, as the sound of guitar filled the diner. He should be heading to the kitchen and help Pop with the orders but Alice had all his attention.  _Sorry, Pop._

.

**20:07**

After his shift ended, FP said goodnight to Pop and switched his uniform for proper clothes. He usually didn't bother changing and just walked home in his work clothes but, if he were to see Alice Smith after his shift, the greasy and smelly uniform had to go. He joined Alice outside the diner and they took the road in direction to FP's house. Only, as they took Elm street, FP stopped in his track on the sidewalk, seeing his dad's truck in the driveway.  _Fuck_. 

Instead, turned around and headed to Alice's.

It was FP's first time on the Southside and, although he would never admit it, he was a bit creeped out. He's heard so many bad things about Southside citizens. 

Forty minutes later, they reached Alice's house and FP was surprised to see a trailer. He knew she lived on the Southside - aka the 'poor' side of Riverdale - so, he hadn't expected a fucking castle. He wasn't ignorant. 

Alice pulled out her keys from her backpack and unlocked the door. The second the trailer it was shut, FP had his lips on her, pushing the blonde against the back of the door. He used his knee to part her legs, rubbing expertively against her middle. Alice moaned, her body already on fire under FP's touch. 

She dropped her keys and backpack right at the entrance, creating a loud noise inside the trailer. FP shrugged off his jacket, Alice doing the same with her, the rest of their clothes and shoes quickly leaving their bodies as she led them to her bed.

They got to the bed, Alice straddling FP and taking control.

Usually, FP wasn't a fan of dominant girls. He liked to be the alpha in every situations - and that included in bed. He liked to be in control and guide where it goes but, with Alice, it was different. He  _wanted_  her on top. He _liked_  when she had control on him and he would let her do all she wanted with his body - but, he's  _not_  going to tell her that.

He had a reputation to maintain.

Alice's hands were in FP's raven hair, tugging at the roots as he sucked on her nipple, flicking the other between his fingers. She moaned, loving the feeling of his tongue on her. Although the pleasure was good, she pulled away and pushed him so he was laying back on the bed, scooting closer on his stomach, sitting right under his pecs, letting him feel the wetness through her underwear. FP licked his lips, hands running up her thighs.

He grabbed her and flipped positions with her so Alice was now the one laying on the bed. His fingers lightly dances across her skin, running up and down her legs as he brought their lips back together. Alice closed her eyes and waited for his fingers to make their way up to her underwear. FP ran the tip of his middle finger between her legs and Alice sighed into his mouth as all of her attention flooded to the work of his finger against her underwear, her heart beat instantly accelerating.

“FP,” she breathed against his lips.

He smirked, continuing to stroke his finger along her clothed centre. ''How's does this feels, Ali?'' 

She shuddered uncontrollably as his middle finger curled and found the very top of her already swollen clitoris, making her unable to talk.  Her body was defying her mind and responding to his touch more and more as each second ticked by. The blonde instinctively pushed herself backwards against his finger, desperate to feel more of him. 

Her hands snaked up his back, feeling the muscles underneath his skin before clawing at it, leaving red marks.

Wetness coated FP's finger as he pushed it in and out of her. For a second, he thought to add another but, instead, he pulled back completely and wiped his finger on the sheet. FP raised on his knees and sat between her legs, stopping for a second, staring at Alice and admiring her - almost - naked body. Blond curls cascading over her shoulder, plump lips reddened from all the kissing, the curves of her full breasts, nipples hard and asking to be played with -  _again_. 

''Why did you stop?'' she asked, both confused and frustrated.

The raven haired boy snapped out of his trance, getting back to business. Slowly, he pulled Alice's underwear down her legs and discarded them on the floor.

The seconds passed and his erection was getting difficult to ignored, still confined under the cotton of his boxers.  _Patience_ , he reminded himself. 

FP scooted himself down on the bed and positioned himself between the blonde's legs, anticipating what was going to happen. Alice was a lucky one, only a few girls had the privilege to get the special treatment from the MVP. Forsythe Pendleton Jones II did  _not_  go down on every girls. His strong hands pushed her knees further apart, creating more room. Alice propped herself on her elbows and looked down, locking eyes with FP. Keeping eye contact, he dipper his head and kissed her inner thigh, sending shivers through her entire body. FP kissed higher and higher until he reached her middle and-

Alice threw her head back, fingers gripping the sheets, the second FP's lips touched her clit.  _Yes_. 

 .

**Monday, October 6th**

**17:50**

FP pushed the button to turn off his shower, grabbing his royal blue towel to wrap it around himself. He paddled over to the locker area to dry himself and get dressed when the locker room door was pushed open and closed loudly. FP brushed it off, thinking a guy from the team had forgot something like their cleats or jersey.  

He expected a loud voice to resonate through the locker room, typical of Bulldogs but, the room stayed quiet, except for a clicking sound of shoes. FP pulled his brows together. Maybe it was the janitor? Mr. Greenfeld was avery quiet person. But, there was no sound of wheels or chemical cleaners bottles swishing around in the cart. 

Not dwelling on that, FP put away his shower stuff in his toiletries bag and was about to untie his towel to dry off when a voice startled him.

''That back's looking mighty fine, Jones.'' 

FP whirled around.  _What the fuck?!_  His alert eyes softened when he saw the girl that haunted his dreams, a wicked grin across her plump lips, standing by a row of locker. ''What the hell are you doing here? If Coach sees you-''

Alice shook her head, taking a few steps forward, crossing the locker room. ''No need to worry. I saw him pull out of the parking lot two minutes ago when I parked my bike.''

''Your bike?!'' 

The new information made FP laugh. Until FP caught Alice's name in detention, he used to always refer to her as 'biker girl' because of her leather jacket but, it turned out she was a real biker. That's... _hot_. 

She stepped over the wooden bench separating the two rows of locker and joined FP on the other side. FP watched her getting closer, biting down his lip in anticipation. Less than a couple inches was separating them, now. 

Alice leaned to close the gap, stopping just before their lips touched. ''Do you have anything one you?'' she asked in a whisper.

Nodding, FP pressed their lips together, one of his hands coming up to cup her jaw. Although their kissed were urgent and intense most of the time, they were capable of soft kisses too. Alice ran her hands from his waist to his shoulder blades, feeling them flex beneath her palms. Water was still dripping from his damp hair and onto his back and chest, adding to the sexiness of the moment.

Mimicking her movement, he untied her flannel at the front, revealing a black bra. The Bulldog trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck, sucking on her skin to bruise it lightly - nothing too noticeable. Alice moaned, feeling her her nipples hardening behind her bra. She reached back and unclasped it, freeing them. She could feel herself dampening between her legs as his lips and tongue continued to play skilfully. FP's hands came up to her breasts, massaging them, pressing the flats of his palms against her aching nipples.

They pulled back so she could free herself from her jeans and boots and, to FP's surprise, she shifted to her knees and, with one light tug, FP's towel dropped to the floor and she leant forwards, holding his dick steadily in her hand as she kissed around his groin and thighs. 

“Enjoying that?” She flicked up her eyes to FP, who was smirking down at her. She slid her lips from him and licked along the length of his shaft once more, keeping her eyes on his.

She sat back on her feet and smiled.

FP banged his head against a locker. ''Very much so.''

.

**19:15**

The second FP got home, his after-sex 'glow' was chased away.

''What's  _this_?'' Forsythe asked, raising an assortment of college applications in his left hand. 

 _Shit. He found them._ Panic rose inside FP's head. 

''The school's counselor gave them to us. It's nothing, Dad.'' He tried to snatched them back from his old man's grasp but Forsythe abruptly pulled them away of his son's reach.

Forsythe pointed an accusing finger at FP, eyes narrowed and menacing. ''Don't lie to me, Boy!''

He stepped closer to FP and the latter backed away until his back hit the wall. For a second, FP thought he was going to hit him. He didn't.

''Us, Jones's don't go to college. We work at the  _factory_. Like me, like your grandfather, like your great grandfather, like-''

''I  _don't_  want to work at the factory, Dad! I want to be the  _first_  Jones to go to college.'' 

He wanted to study marketing with Fred so they could, one day, start their own business together. Fred and him had talked about it during the summer and it became their secret little project. They had no idea what they wanted to start a business in but, they had time to figure it out. College was  _months_  away and their business won't see the day of light until a couple years. 

Forsythe laughed. ''Who made you believe you could get into a college? College is for intelligent kids with big money. Don't think that because you're a part of the football team that colleges will want you. It counts for jackshit in a college application.'' And then, the man ripped the papers in half right in front of FP's face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on FP lying about his Friday night? Alice showing up at Pop's? The jukebox song? Them going to Alice's? The locker room surprise? Forsythe's reaction upon finding the college applications papers?


	6. FIVE | AN EVENTFUL NIGHT

**Tuesday, October 6th**

**12:09**

At lunch, Fred sat in front of FP and opened his lunch bag, pulling out two perfectly wrapped sandwich and a juice box. ''I got you a sandwich.'' He slide one in his friend's direction, earning a thankful smile from FP.

Losing no time, FP unwrapped the sandwich and took a large bite. He was  _so_  hungry. After the small altercation between him and his dad last night, the teenager didn't dare going downstairs for dinner. He stayed in his room and ignored his screaming stomach. 

''Did you forget we were supposed to hang out on Saturday? I called you and your father said you didn't come home after work,'' Fred said, opening his sandwich. 

''I had to work until closure,'' FP explained.

Fred's eyebrows shot up. ''You worked from eight to closure? Dude, that's more than _twelve_  hours! That's crazy.''

''I have to do what I have to do if I want to afford college.''

College was a part of the reason why FP picked up a job at Pop's. Although scholarships were a possibilities, you can't rely on that. He knew his father wouldn't be on his side about college and wouldn't give his son a single penny for his superior education. When FP talked to his dad about getting a job, he tricked him into thinking it was to help with the bills so he took advantage of the situation. He got lucky when Pop placed a flyer on the door of the diner, saying they were low on staff. FP applied and got the job immediately. Every week, he would give half of his pay to his dad for the bills and put the rest aside for college. 

''Still. You're gonna exhaust yourself.''

FP rolled his eyes. ''I'm  _fine_ , Fred. I can manage a double shift.''

''Talking about college, I finished filling all my college applications last night. My dad and I are going to the post office to mail everything tonight. Wanna come with?'' Fred offered. 

''Erm, about that... Do you know where I can get extras? I accidently spilled juice on my college applications.''

'' _All_?'' FP nodded. ''I think Mrs. Mars still has some. We can go to the counsellor's office together after lunch. We could go to mine to fill them and then send everything tomorrow? I don't think my dad would mind.''

''Thanks, man.'' 

.

** Thursday, October 8th **

**20:32**

Much like the first time Alice came over, the night wasn't a success in therm of getting work done. It didn't take long for them to get bored of their assignment and soon enough Alice was sitting in FP's lap, straddling him, and he was running his hands all over her. No one could blame them though, it was much more entertaining that their science assignment.

Nails scratching at FP's back, Alice moaned loudly as he thrusted into her, hitting the right spot every time - or so.

Believe it or not, it wasn't FP's habit to have a regular hookup. He was the BMOC of Riverdale High, the all american athlete, a studmuffin; he didn't have difficulty finding girls to hookup. On the contrary, he had them at his feet, begging to be pulled in a bedroom. 

They reached their orgasms and FP pulled out, rolling on his side to drop the used condom in the trash. He ran a hand through his raven hair, pushing back the fallen strands and sat next to Alice, drawing the blanket over them. 

''There's a game tomorrow night. Would you like to come?'' FP asked casually, catching his breath from their previous activity.

''A football game?'' Alice wrinkled her nose. ''That's not really my scene.'' 

She stood up and FP watched as her long legs carried her to the foot of the bed. 

''We're playing against Greendale's Ravens. It's our biggest rivals. It's going to be an  _epic_  game.''  

He heard a zipper sound and then some scattering. ''Oh. I don't know. I'd rather spend my Friday night picking gums under tables at the Wyrm than seeing two legged testosterone running around a field with a ball.''

FP laughed. ''Two legged testosterone? Is that what I am to you, uh?'' he asked, cocking an eyebrow.

Alice ignored the question and jumped back on the bed, pack of cigarette and lighter between her hand. It was a routine for her,  _cigarette after sex_. Sometimes, FP would take a few hits but he wouldn't call himself a smoker. She slid back under the fuzzy blanket, feeling some goosebumps form from the chilly air. She rubbed her long legs against the soft fabric and FP wondered if she was cold. 

She lit her cigarette and took a touch, inhaling, and exhaled grey smoke. A smile curved on her full lips, her long blond hair grazing the top of her breasts without covering her nipples. 

God, she's gorgeous to him. 

''So? Will you come?'' FP asked again, a minute later.

''I'll think about it.''

.

**Friday, October 9th**

**18:00**

looking around the bleachers, hoping to find a familiar face with beautiful blue eyes and a leather jacket over her shoulder but, he saw nothing. FP sighed, looking at the grass, and shook his head. 

Little did he know, she was there...right under the bleachers. 

It was a cliché place to hide and dirtier than up the bleachers but, no one could see here there. Although FP had invited her to the game, she didn't want him to know she was present. In football language, boys who invited girls to their game was a secret code to ask them out and she was afraid it'll give him ideas if she showed up. They had a great complicity and Alice didn't want feelings to get in the way and ruin anything.

So, she stayed hidden there until the end of the game, a smile forming on her lips every time she witnessed FP score. 

.

**21:00**

Drink in hand, Hermione walked into the kitchen, 

''Well, well. Isn't that tonight's hero,'' the Catholic school-girl said, walking in the kitchen.

''Drinking beer at a high school party? What lies did you tell Mama Gomez tonight? That you had a sleepover with your girl friends?''

''Oh, Forsythe, you know me too well. I love a good night in with frozen bras and face masks.''

FP shook his head in amusement.

''Have you seen Fred?'' she asked, taking a sip of her drink.

FP arched an eyebrow. ''You're back to Fred now? Moving quick from a Casanova to another, I see.'' The raven haired girl frowned. ''Hiram Lodge.''

The raven haired girl frowned. ''Who told you about Hiram?''

'' _Everyone_  knows, Hermione. Next time you let someone slip their hand under your skirt, try somewhere where there's a door, not in a fancy ass convertible at the drive-in.''

She gasped and before their argument could evolve, a brunette with her cheerleading uniform still on walked in the kitchen. A smug look formed on FP's face, memories of a certain night coming up. That girl was a wild one. 

''Is that why you never called me back? You're screwing Hermione, now?''

''I beg your pardon?'' Hermione demanded. 

''I was  _working_ , Gladys,'' FP explained calmly. ''Sorry can't always squeeze you in for a dick appointment.'' 

Hermione stifled a laugh behind her red cup and exited the kitchen. 

''You're not working tonight, are you?'' she asked, grabbing his forearm and pushing herself close to him, fluttering her thick coated lashes at the Bulldog.

''It depends what you have in mind,'' FP replied, flirting back.

Gladys leaned forward to kiss him but, just as their lips were about to touch, Fred came up behind him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him a bit. ''There's a hot blonde, looking for you,'' Fred informed his best friend. 

A frown of confusion appeared on FP's forehead. A hot blonde?  _Could it be_ \- No. She wasn't at the game, the chances she came all the way from Southside to attend an after-match party on the Northside were slim.  _Very_  slim.

''Who?'' 

Fred didn't know her name so he nodded in direction of the living room and FP followed him, leaving Gladys stranded in the middle of the kitchen. Music blasted from the speakers of Marty's radio-cassette, _TLC'_ s latest hit filling the house, getting louder as they reached the living area. FP grimaced. He'd rather listen to  _Nirvana_ ,  _Radiohead_  or other alternative/grunge bands than these annoying radio hits. 

As they snaked their way through the crowd of bodies, ducking elbows to not spill anything on the carpet, they caught sight of Sierra Samuels exchanging saliva with Tom Keller, two Vixens rubbing against Marty and a couple drunk girls dancing drunkenly. 

''Andrews!'' someone called out just as they entered the living area, waving at the Bulldog. Fred waved back at James, a guy from the water-polo team, and made his way over to him, leaving FP to himself.

_How will he find the hot blonde, now?_

FP opened his mouth to yell at Fred but decided against it.  _Fuck it_. He'll find someone else to hookup with.

Or...he could find Gladys. She was pissed at him but FP could charm his way into her panties by snapping his fingers. So easy with this one. 

FP moved through the mass of bodies, eyes scanning the room as he drank his beer. Near the sliding doors, he saw Taylor McKenzie in a pink mini dress chatting up with none other than Darryl Doiley. FP wanted to laugh. Did he really think he had a chance with Taylor? She was the head of the River Vixens, unless she had a couple drinks in her body, FP doubted she would be interesting in Darryl. With his high waisted pants, printed shirts tucked in and massive glasses, he wasn't her type. He should start looking for girls of his league like Penelope Blossom or Mary Maiden. 

The music changed to a sexier song -  _Samantha Fox_ 's  _Touch Me -_ and that's when FP noticed the two headed snake embroidery on the back of a jacket by the stairs. Although her back was to him, he recognize those blonde curls. And those  _legs_. 

''I thought football wasn't your scene?'' FP said, leaning against the staircase, right behind her. 

Alice turned, an amused smile on her lips. ''Jones,'' she acknowledged. 

''I wasn't expecting to see you here.''

She raised her drink to her lips, bottoming it. ''Hope you don't mind me crashing your party.'' 

FP glanced at her, shaking his head.  _Fucking not._  ''Fred said a blonde was looking for me, were you-''

Alice searched for his brown eyes, holding his gaze. ''You fucking wish,'' she purred. ''But, no. It wasn't me.'' 

She put her empty cup on the small table and started moving her body to the beat of the song like she had done at the diner on Saturday. Lips curving into a smirk, FP followed her movements and danced with her. Unlike his fellow Bulldogs, FP wasn't a stick, he actually had some moves in his sleeve. He was no Travolta or Swayze but, it was impressive enough to take girls home.

Exaggerating her motions, Alice moved her hips from side to side, looping her arms around FP's neck, pulling him closer. Her full breasts were brushing against his chest, feeling the soft plumpness. The Bulldog had to refrain from cupping her breasts, very aware they were in the middle of a party. Instead, FP put his hands on her waist and she turned around, rubbing her round butt against the front of his jeans and the teenager could feel the denim becoming tighter.

Ugh, the effects this girl had one him.

A soft giggle left Alice's lips, knowing very well what she was doing.

They danced together for a song or two before she stopped, beckoning him to follow her upstairs where she assumed bedrooms were. FP let her lead the way, admiring the view. She wore the same leather skirt from Saturday and had paired it with fishnet tights. She was a fucking smokeshow.

As they were climbing up, a drunk guy unsteadily walked down, stumbling a bit and bumping into Alice. 

''Look where you're fucking going,'' FP snapped, shoving the guy.

His back his the railing and he apologized to Alice, having trouble finding his words because of the alcohol in his blood. ''Chill out, man,'' drunk guy slurred to FP. 

Alice looked at FP. ''Yeah,  _chill out_ ,'' she chastised, mocking the guy. 

Despite the size of the Mantle's house,  _all_  bedrooms were occupied. FP let out a frustrated groan. What were they gonna do now? He could always go home and fuck there but it was a longer walk than he could handle with his hard on.

A devilish smile spread on the biker girl, glancing behind them. Curious, FP followed her blue eyes and saw the glass door of the Mantle's backyard balcony.

''The  _balcony_?''

Alice shrugged. ''It's dark outside. No one will see.''

Was she saying what he thought she was because, as much of a turn on having sex outside could be, it was risky. Anyone could walk out to smoke a joint or just taking some air and catch them. 

FP flashed her a wicked grin and looked around, checking if there was anyone in sight and slide open the door, slipping outside with Alice hot on his heels. 

The balcony was thankfully empty. FP didn't lose time, pressing his lips to Alice's, fingertips digging in the small of her back as his other hand kept her jaw in place. Alice melted into his touch, kissing back with just as much fever.

FP backed Alice until her back hit the brick of the house, shielding them from the glass door and voyeur eyes.  

Alice smoothed her hands down FP’s front, following them with her eyes until her fingertips were hovering just over the waistband of his jeans. ''You’re hard already,'' Alice whispered as she moved her palm over his erection.

His eyes fluttered shut and he inhaled deeply through his nose, tilting his head back slightly as he did so. ''Mmh,'' he breathed out, almost as a grunt. ''It’s you in this room. You're so fucking hot tonight, Ali.'' 

She squeezed his ass, fingertips curling against his jeans, and pulled him in close, to which he smiled and laughed. ''Are you trying to seduce me, Jones?'' Her right hand slid an inch or so beneath the hem of his t-shirt and stroked over his skin. Her touch sent sparks flying through FP.  _That girl did things to him..._

.

**22:32**

Alice had slipped inside first, warning FP to wait a couple minutes before he followed suit. Although they had some fun on the Mantles's balcony, they didn't need everyone to know they were hooking up. Bulldogs were expected to be with _River Vixens_ , not Southsiders. 

Ten minutes later, FP pulled the sliding door and returned inside, coming nose to nose with Fred Andrews.

''Had a good time in there?'' Fred asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

FP frowned, playing the innocent card. ''What? I took some air. It's stuffy in here.'' He pulled at the collar of his tee shirt, showing he was hot.

Fred hummed knowingly. ''Were you hot from down there because your fly is undone.''

Looking down, FP saw that Fred was indeed right.  _Shit_. He quickly tugged his zipper up.  ''Thanks, man...'' 

''Oh, and you might want to wipe that lipstick stain. It's  _not_  a good look on you,'' Fred added before disappearing down the hall.

.

**Saturday, October 10th**

**00:50**

It was around one o'clock when FP left the party with Alice. He had enough of mingling with his fellow Bulldogs and wanted to go home and fuck. Believe it or not, a quickie on the balcony didn't leave him satisfied. He was still hungry.

Alice removed her boots, tossing them right by FP's and was about to follow the raven haired boy upstairs when a loud thump resonated in the house followed by a ribbon of gibberish curses.

She looked at FP, puzzled.

'' _Fuck_ ,'' FP cursed, realizing his dad was still up - and drunk. He was working early tomorrow, FP thought his old man would be sleeping soundly by now. Turned out he wasn't.

''Forsythe,'' a slurred but loud voice said, coming from the kitchen followed by heavy footsteps.

Panic flashed through FP's eyes, realizing his father was coming. Knowing the man had the tendency to get violent when he was drunk, FP knew he needed to put Alice safety. If anything were to happen to her, he would never forgive himself. 

''Go to my room, and stay there,'' FP said to Alice, looking deep into her eyes to get his point across but she isn't budging.

''FP-'' 

'' _Go_.'' His light brown eyes looked at her, almost begging.

This time, she obeyed and hurried upstairs. 

Alice closed the door behind her and sat on FP's bed just as voices started to raise downstairs. She tried to listen to what they were saying but it was messy and difficult to comprehend.

Alice jumped, hearing glass shattering followed by a loud thump, and then  _nothing_. She immediately started thinking the worst. Did Forsythe hit him? Did he smash something on FP's head? Was he hurt? 

She was about to get up and check on them when the door handle juggled and FP pushed it open. Alice raised from the bed and rushed to him, stopping in her tracks when she saw the blood running down his face. ''Your face,'' she mumbled worriedly, reaching up to touch the cut on FP's forehead but pulled back.

FP brushed it off. ''It's nothing.'' Alice narrowed her eyes but FP ignored her. ''He's sleeping. He won't be a problem for the next hours.'' The boy closed the door behind him and locked it securely, just in case.

He took off his Bulldog jacket, hissing as he slipped it off his right arm. Alice noticed and helped him taking it off, tossing it on the chair.

They went over to the bed and sat down. ''You didn't tell me he was violent.''

''He was drunk. He's not always like that,'' FP defended. 

Alice gave him a look. ''Being drunk doesn't excuse his violent behavior. Parents shouldn't hit their child.'' Taking a dark tee shirt from the end of the bed, she wiped the blood off FP's face. She knew they should be using proper and sterile equipment but neither of them felt comfortable going to the bathroom to get the first aid kit. It'll do for now. FP thanked her. ''Let me see your arm,'' she demanded.

As she examined his arm, FP's face contorted into a pained grimace. A nasty bruise had formed, hues of dark purples and yellows contrasting on his pale skin. 

''We need to go to the ER,'' she declared. 

FP shook his head. ''I can't.'' He cradled his arm to his chest with his good arm, holding a groan. His arm was hurting like a bitch. ''They'll ask questions and I can't tell them what happened.'' 

''Your dad hit you, FP! He fucking broke your arm!''

''You don't know what happened! You didn't see shit!'' he spat through gritted teeth.

''I heard glass breaking. Obviously, things got out of control and violence was involved.''

FP looked down, knowing she was right. ''He grabbed my arm and twisted it when I reached for the whiskey,'' he explained and hissed again. 

''You need to get your arm checked. It's very swollen and bruised.''

''I can't-''

''I _know_.'' Alice paused. ''I might know someone that could help you without going to the hospital. It's gonna be a long walk though.'' 

FP sighed. ''Okay. Let's go.'' 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx
> 
> Thoughts on Fred bringing lunch for FP? FP inviting Alice to his football game? Alice showing up secretly? Gladys? Falice having fun on the balcony? Forsythe hurting FP? Alice being worried?


	7. SIX | ME AND MY BROKEN ARM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again with a new chapter! This will be the last chapter of the year as I am taking a break from writing during the holiday season. I'll be back in January 2019 with tons of updates <3

** Saturday, October, 10th **

**4:21**

Turned out it was indeed broken.

Or, at least, that's what Dr. Richard said. He used to patch up soldiers in the military but lost a foot during an explosion and was forced to retire. Now, patch up people who can't afford hospital fees in an old basement on Southside. 

Dr. Richard casted FP's arm without asking questions. With Serpents frequently coming in with gun/knife wounds, the old man knew better than to ask. The less he knew, the safer he was. 

Once they were done with the cast, Alice walked FP home, saying she had left her bag there. Truth was, she didn't brought her bag tonight; she simply wanted to make sure his dad wouldn't aim at him again.

FP couldn't help but feel like an infant as Alice helped him undress - it was a  _struggle_  with his cast. His arm would hurt every time he'd try to move it. How was he supposed to take off his jeans and tee shirt with one arm without moving his right arm? It was impossible without someone's help.

''If I can't undress by myself, how am I going to have sex with this damn cast?'' the teenager asked as Alice pulled his tee shirt over his head.

She snorted. ''Tell your big dick not to worry. The swelling will go down and the painkillers will kick in. You'll be  _fine_.''

''The painkillers?'' Dr. Richard wanted to sell them for fifty bucks but FP's wallet was dry...so they didn't get them. That's what he thought.

Alice pulled out the bottle from her leather jacket's pocket and wiggled them in front of FP's eyes.

''Did you _steal_  them?'' he asked, popping open the painkillers's cap and swallowing two pills dry. 

''No, Dr. Richard keeps his good shit locked up. He has like, five padlocks on his cupboard.'' 

''Wow. That...intense.''

They moved to the jeans and FP undid his belt, working on the button and zipper. ''How did you get them, then? Please tell me you didn't pay-''

''You're a good fuck, Jones, but, I wouldn't spend fifty bucks on you. I just showed him my boobs and he let me the bottle.''

''You did what?! That man's a fucking perv.''

''You didn't have anything to pay, I wasn't going to let you in pain.''

She helped him out of his jeans and FP pulled her onto his lap before kissing her. ''I'm the one you should be showing your boobs to.'' He dipped his head and bit at the part of her breast that was peaking out from her bra. 

The blonde laughed and swatted his good arm. ''Stop it, you're gonna pierce my shirt.'' 

FP snickered. ''I'm not a fucking shark.'' 

''I know. I wouldn't let you go down on me if you were.'' 

A smug grin spread on the boy's lips. ''You love when I do that, don't you?''

She hummed, closing the gap between their lips, tongue sliding in. FP's hand snaked under her shirt and she pulled back. ''I should get going. It's almost four-thirty.'' Standing from the Bulldog's lap, she straightened her clothes and headed toward the door. ''Night, Jones.'' 

.

**16:09**

When FP woke up, he quickly realized the painkillers had stopped working their magic. He groaned, rolling over and grabbed the bottle of medicine from his nightstand, taking two. Checking the time on his alarm, FP almost couldn't believe he it was ten past four. He had  _never_  slept in this late before. Maybe it was the painkillers's fault?

The stillness of the house told FP that his dad hadn't returned from work. He let out a breath, relieved. After last night, the teenager didn't feel like sharing a room with his old man. He fucking broke his arm, it wasn't some little bruise he could cover. People would ask questions at school. Around town. At work. Can he even work with his cast?

_''How am gonna explain this to everyone, Ali?'' FP asked as they were taking the turn on Elm Street. He raised his cast. ''I can't tell them what happened.''_

_Alice pursed her lips. ''You have time to figure it out...or I can push you down the stairs.''_

Standing from his bed, FP made his way to the bathroom to shower. He took one after the game but with everything that happened last night, FP doubted he was still smelling fresh. Like always, the water was on the colder side - thanks to his dad for not replacing the water heater. To add to his unpleasing shower, he had to put a plastic bag around his cast to  keep it from getting wet - very trendy if you ask him. 

The doorbell rang mid-shower but FP ignored it. At this hour, it's probably an  _Avon_  ambassadors or hawkers. 

To his annoyance, the sound persisted and the teenager quickly rinsed off, wrapping a towel around his waist. He went downstairs and opened the door, leaving a trail of water behind him. A tall man with slicked back salt-pepper hair, a matching beard and a heavy, worn in leather jacket stood of their doorstep. 

''Is Forsythe here?'' the man asked, skipping presentations and greetings.

''Who's asking?''

''A... _friend_.''

FP pursed his lips, judging the man. 

Beside his work buddies, his dad didn't have many friends and FP was pretty sure he had never seen this man before. Who was this man and why was he trying to pass for father's pseudo friend?

''Do you know what time he'll be back?'' the man pressed. 

''Erm, no,'' FP lied, having a bad feeling. 

Jaw clenching, the man cursed. ''You're Forsythe's son, aren't you?'' He raised an eyebrow at FP, seeing a resemblance with his dad. ''Tell your old man he better bring us the money soon or else he won't be walking on his two legs,'' he threatened before turning around, leaving the Jones's property, giving FP a full view of the patch on the back of his jacket. A beige skull with a red ring around it and one word at the bottom of the design:  _Ghoulies_.

.

**18:45**

Forsythe came home half an hour after the man left. He didn't stay long though. He changed out of his work uniform and headed back out for the night - probably to some bar. A part of FP wanted to confront his dad about the man who came this late afternoon, last night's fight came into his mind as he glanced down at his casted arm and he decided to ask another time. He already one invalid arm, he didn't want to risk another injury.

Taking advantage of the absence of his father, FP turned up the sound of his and put on one of his favorite cassette tape - thanks Fred for the birthday present. He laid on his back, only clothed of plaid boxers and an old band tee, letting  _Nirvana_ 's  _Come as You Are_ fill his ears. The music was so loud he almost didn't hear the phone ringing downstairs. If the song hadn't ended and the caller hadn't persisted, he honestly would've never heard it.

FP paused his music and headed to the kitchen, picking up the device from its receptor. ''Hello?'' 

''Hey, FP, it's Gladys. My dad is letting me borrow his car for the night, wanna go to the drive-in with me? There's a special showing of  _Dirty Dancing_.'' 

FP scoffed.  _Dirty Dancing_? Not really his genre... ''Why would I go see  _Dirty Dancing_?'' 

''There's some steamy scenes in it...and we don't have to actually  _watch_  the movie,'' she said suggestively.

Although a good fuck would've helped him releave some tension, FP couldn't say yes to Gladys. He would have to explained how he got his arm in a cast and, honestly, he wasn't feeling up for that. He also didn't want her to scribble pink hearts all over it with a marker. 

His left hand and crumpled magazines will have to do for tonight. 

''Tempting. But, I'll have to pass.'' 

''Since when do you pass on a good fuck?'' There was a short pause and Gladys blurted out a new offer, afraid FP would hang up. ''I'll suck your dick. I know you love my lips around you.''

''Another time.'' FP laughed, shaking his head. ''Bye, Gladys.''

.

**21:03**

Around nine, FP's stomach felt funny and he realized he had been popping painkillers all day on an empty stomach. Very bright. Knowing better than checking in the fridge - he  _knew_  it was empty -, he put on a thick flannel over his tee shirt and a pair of ripped jeans and headed to  _Pop's_.

The diner was empty when he walked in.

''You know it's your day off, kid?'' Pop said from behind the counter as he saw FP walking in.

''Can't I crave a good burger on my day off?''

Pop smiled. ''Sure can.''

The elder man went to the kitchen and got started with FP's order. Two cheeseburgers, on large fry and a chocolate milkshake. Once everything was ready, he returned to the front and set the teenager's order on the counter. 

''What happened to your face?'' Pop asked as he put FP's burgers down, catching sight of the cut on his forehead. 

''Partied too hard last night. Fell on the way home,'' FP explained, lying through his teeth and lifting his cast. 

Pop hummed. ''You should go lighter on the beer, next time,'' he suggested with no judgement. ''Still able to come in tomorrow?'' 

''I guess so.'' FP took a large bite of his burger, calming down his stomach. 

''I've seen a blind man flipping burgers. You sure can take orders and clean tables with one hand.'' 

Two girls walked in, taking a seat at one of the booths. Pop went over to take their orders, telling FP he'll be back shortly.

''A brunette with brown eyes passed and asked for you earlier tonight.''

 _Gladys_ , FP guessed. She must've passed to see if he was working before calling. 

''Is she your girlfriend?'' 

FP snorted. ''No, Pop.''

The man hummed. ''Why not? She seemed nice. And beautiful too.''

''We're just fooling around. Nothing serious.'' He'll admit, Gladys was a beautiful girl but, FP couldn't see himself dating Gladys. She was a bit too eager for his taste. ''Since where are you interested in my love life?''

''I've known you since you were barely two foot, FP. I've seen you grow up and become the handsome man you are today. I'm just surprised that the Bulldogs's MVP isn't already taken.''

Just as Pop finished his sentence, the bell dinged and Alice walked in, looking dashing as always in her ripped denim and leather jacket. 

''Rumor has it, FP Jones has some erectile trouble.''

FP turned, a frown on his face. ''What the fu-?'' His eyes softened, catching sight of her. She had a grin on her lips, knowing very well it wasn't true. 

''I was at the drive-in with friends and I heard a group of girls saying Riverdale High's BMOC had problems below the belt. Is that true, Jonesy?'' She raised an eyebrow and took a seat beside FP, stealing a fry from his plate. 

He flashed her a smug smile, holding her gaze. ''You're best placed to know, don't you think, Alice?'' 

''You came here to drown your sexual frustration in burgers?''

''Pop's burgers are  _the_  best, can't you blame me? Oh, that's right, you haven't tasted them yet.''

She rolled her eyes, stealing another fry. 

''Did he mention today's his day off?'' Pop informed her, butting in from behind the counter.

FP narrowed his eyes at his boss. 

''It's your day off?'' She gave him a judgmental look. ''Who in their right mind go to their work place during their day off?'' 

''Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want. These are still fucking delicious.'' He took a large bite of his burger and exaggeratingly moaned at the taste. 

.

**21:51**

Secluded in FP's bedroom, the raven haired boy pushed the material up Alice's torso until her breasts were exposed to his hungry eyes. He pressed a kiss right between her two breasts before moving his mouth to the side, closing over her nipple and Alice moaned. She arched her back as FP sucked gently, stopping for a brief second to switch and take her other nipple in his mouth. 

Alice sat up, reluctantly pushing FP's mouth off her body. ''Let's play a game tonight, Jones.'' 

FP cocked an eyebrow, pushing that annoying piece of hair away from his face. ''A game?''

The blonde nodded, a mischievous look on her face. ''Since Dr. Richard said you had to rest, I thought...maybe  _I_  should be in control tonight. What do you say, FP?''

It wouldn't be the first time she'd take control. She had the ridden the stallion before and -  _wow_  - that girl was something. She knew what she was doing and wasn't the kind to get tired after two minutes, she was a strong one. 

''I say it's a  _fucking_  brilliant idea.''

She rose from her spot and removed the rest of her clothing, laughing as FP was still in the process of removing his belt. He gave her the finger and she laughed even more, clearly amused. 

Once he was ridden of all clothing pieces, FP sat comfortably against his pillows. ''Ma lady.'' FP took Alice's hand and pulled her over his lap, one leg on each side.  

''Do you still have condoms?''

He nodded and reached to his bedside table, ripping the packet with his teeth. At least he knew how to do  _that_  with one hand.

Guiding Alice closer with his good arm, she closed the gap between their bodies, pressing her lips to his. Her hands moved to the side of his head, fingers lost in his dark tresses as FP's dick brushed her entrance. He groaned at the contact, jerking his hips up to meet her but she fled his touch, an amused grin on her lips. 

While it was fun to tease FP, she too was horny for the good dick so she reached back, holding FP's erection and sunk down without warning, feeling his fingers curl on her waist, digging into her skin as he disappeared inside her.

“Fuck, Ali,” he muttered under his breath, feeling her tight walls around him.

She rose up on her knees and sunk down again as FP licked into her mouth and met her every moves. At that, she let out a small noise that he wanted to hear for the rest of his life...so he did it again. 

.

**Sunday, October 16th**

**6:53**

When FP arrived at Pop's on Sunday, he was surprised to see Pop alone behind the counter. 

''Morning, Pop. Where's Fred?'' he asked his boss. 

''At home.'' FP pulled his eyebrows together. ''He called saying his father had been admitted to the hospital during the night.''

''Mr. Andrews? How come? I've seen him no later than Friday at the game. He was looking in great shape.''

Pop shrugged. ''Fred didn't say a lot. He sounded pretty shaken up. You should give him a call. He'll need the support from his best friend.''

FP nodded, taking note. ''Will do.''

. 

**19:30**

After his shift, FP headed straight to Fred's. If he's not home, he'll go to the hospital. 

FP pushed the doorbell and a few seconds later, the door opened, revealing a tired looking Fred. Without saying anything, Fred stepped away from the door and FP followed him inside. They sat in the kitchen, Fred at the head and FP to his left. 

''I heard from Pop about your dad.'' FP paused, seeing his friend stiffening. ''How is he?'' 

''He's stable. The doctors was sketchy, though. I think they're holding something from me.'' 

 _That can't be good_ , FP reasonned but said nothing. He was there to show his friend  _support_ , not make him worry and feel worse. 

''What happened?'' 

''Heart attack,'' Fred replied. ''I-I found him on the floor when I got home from the party. I shouldn't have gone-'' Fred put his head into his hands.

''Hey, it's  _not_  your fault. You couldn't have know, Freddie.'' 

''The doctor said if I had found him five minutes later he would-''

'' _Stop_. Your dad's _alive_. That's all that matters.'' Fred rubbed his eyes, nodding. ''Whatever happens, he'll get through it. Your dad's a strong one.''

Fred nodded and FP pulled him in a bro hug.

''I'm scared for him. I...I can't lose my dad, FP.''

.

**Monday, October 12th**

**10:10**

In English, Hermione took Fred's seat and sat beside FP. 

''I saw you.''

FP glanced at her, eyebrows pulled together. 

''With that Southside hoe at Mantle's party,'' she continued, scribbling down on her worksheet, making it look as if they were discussing about the lesson. ''Lowering your standards, I see. Let me guess, did all the hot girls saw through your player game and ditched you for your teammates? Next thing, you'll be hitting on Penelope Blossom.''

The raven haired boy snorted. ''As if,'' he said, chewing one his gum. 

''Maybe that's not such a good idea, after all. I heard tiny dicks gets caught between brace archwires.''

''Thinking about my dick, uh?'' FP called back with a smirk.

She wrinkled her nose. ''Ew, gross.''

''What exactly is going down with you and Alice?''

''Nothing serious. We're just messing around.'' 

''Does messing around include a pain kink or? Last time I saw you, your arm was fine and that was before you left with that blonde psycho.'' 

''Shut up, Hermione. You don't know shit,'' FP replied through gritted teeth, defensive. ''I was drunk and fell on the way home.''

She laughed, shaking her head. ''Disreputable. At least Hiram can hold his alcohol.'' 

_Why was she bringing Hiram into this? Wasn't she into Fred at the party?_

FP scoffed. ''Such an admirable Romeo.''

The sarcasm in his voice made Hermione narrow her eyes at him behind her glasses. 

''Laugh all you want, Forsythe. One day, I'll be on the edge of glory with Hiram and you'll be at the rock bottom, scrubbing toilets in one of our properties all because you got downgraded from the football team in high school. Why was it again? Being caught pants down on school grounds?''

''Fuck off.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Let me know what you think and don't forget to leave kudos and comments, I love reading you all in the morning, xx
> 
> Thoughts on FP's broken arm? Alice showing her boobs to the Southside doctor? FP's reaction and being jealous? Why was a Ghoulie at the door? Gladys? FP chatting with Pop? Alice being on top? Fred's dad being at the hospital? FP being there for him? Hermione and FP?

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on FP and Hermione? Alice winking at him? FP and Fred working at Pop's? 
> 
> Don't forget to leave kudos and comments, xx


End file.
